


An Idol and Her Guard

by ReaderDragon



Category: A Hat in Time (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:33:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26735158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReaderDragon/pseuds/ReaderDragon
Summary: Bow is an idol with a rather protective bodyguard. They really only have each other in this business, but that's all they need.
Relationships: Bow Kid/Hat Kid (A Hat in Time)
Kudos: 25





	An Idol and Her Guard

**Author's Note:**

  * For [itsahit1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsahit1/gifts).



> An overdue request for itsahit! *sobbing*
> 
> Sorry I took so long to get it done!
> 
> ((NOTE:
> 
> -The metro will be modified so that cars can be used, not just trains.
> 
> -Hat will rarely talk rather than being outright silent.
> 
> -The two are older teenagers here.))

“Great work as always. I know you have your next gig soon, don't slack off that free reputation bonus."

A nod was all that was given by Hat to the Empress, acknowledging her continued need to succeed.

Hat had to give the 5th timepiece she had found to the Empress once more, accepting the money that the elder cat had passed over to her in return. While she personally never found much use for the cash here, whenever she did want to purchase anything she never had to worry about being stingy with the price of a quality product.

Pocketing the money Hat left the jewelry store once more, putting her face mask back on. Her fake tail swayed with her as she moved along the Metro with her trusty bat at the ready. Hat knew she didn't need to move out of the way, other cats moved for her. It was a feared but respected attitude she noticed that many cats here had towards those in the Nyakuza. But Hat could care less about all that. For her, being in the Nyakuza was all about being able to walk around the metro and collect timepieces without being targeted.

But that was half a year ago. More had been added to her plate since then, and her priorities had changed.

Having passed into Pink Paw Station she knew where she had to go. Off to the side of the entrance lay a small plaza with three food chains. The largest one was a small dine-in restaurant that Hat was told to go to early. Sure enough there were already a few cats waiting outside the restaurant, trying to peer in even though the whole restaurant had been bought out for the day. A harsh cracking noise of Hat’s bat against the wall scared the cats away from the entrance, all making way for her. Entering the restaurant, off to the corner of the establishment is where she saw from behind a familiar bundle of curly hair decorated with a bow.

Hat gave a small whistle and the girl she whistled to turned around. Her surprise turned into a warm smile at the realization that her bodyguard had arrived, and gestured for Hat to come over. Hat had obediently done so, but she was still glaring over at the restaurant's entrance. The other girl couldn't help but giggle at the sight.

"Come on Hat, with you in here the fans won't dare enter."

"....Fine.” Bow smiled. It was rare to get Hat to speak!

Hat sat down on the opposite end of the table in order to keep an eye on the door to the restaurant. It was difficult being a bodyguard for Bow while still looking for the timepieces at the same time. With the amount of crazed stalkers waiting to follow an idol home or even steal from her, it was never easy to defend Bow every minute of the day. Over the months she had managed so far, but there were  _ many _ close calls.

"Hat?"

Hat still couldn't forgive herself for the time she slacked off and didn't notice a Lazy Paw Gang cat following them.

"Helloooo, Hat?"

She couldn't let herself forget the time she got them lost on their way to a concert and ended up almost making Bow late to her own performance.

" _ Hat! _ "

Hat's expression visibly fell. The one thing she wished she could forget. When Hat did the unthinkable and  _ left _ Bow behind because she noticed a timepiece so close to them-

" **_HAT!_ ** "

Hat finally looked away from her blank staring. Her gaze turned to Bow, realizing she was the one yelling her name out. Bow's brows were furrowed in concern. She moved one of her hands forward to hold onto Hat's. "You were doing it again, Hat." Bow had gotten better at knowing when Hat was letting herself be alone with her thoughts. Hat looked away with a grumble, but still held Bow's hand tightly in return.

"...Sorry."

"Don't be Hat. I wouldn't be able to ask for the best bodyguard, because I already have her."

Bow could see Hat trying not to crack a smile and she giggled. She knew that little compliments like those always got to Hat, even if she never admits it.

They couldn't hold each other's hands for long, they saw a waitress coming by to serve Bow the food that she had wanted for dessert. It was a sundae with hardened chocolate on top and a few banana slices. Hat could see that Bow's eyes practically sparkling at the sight of the ice cream, but she waited before digging in. Hat noticed that Bow was waiting for the waitress to head back to the kitchen before passing a spoon over to Hat.

"Come on, have a piece before they come back.” Bow lightly pushed the sundae over to Hat’s end of the table.

She saw Hat take a spoonful of the sundae with some bits of the hardened chocolate, but rather than take a bite out of it was now moving the spoon to Bow’s mouth. Hat gave off a smug expression for a brief moment, watching Bow’s cheeks become a bright red. Bow looked around again very quickly before opening her mouth, taking the portion of the sundae that Hat was spoon feeding to her. Right after, Bow took a spoonful of the sundae herself, pushing her spoon over to Hat’s face in turn. Hat much more readily ate the sundae Bow scooped up for her, sadly only taking that one bite of the ice cream before she stood up from her seat and went closer to the door to keep watch.

Bow sighed, finishing the rest of the sundae herself in silence. She knew if word got out that they were seeing each other it would be the talk on all the idol forums and magazines for weeks. Bow personally didn’t care, but noticed that Hat seemed to mind very much so. She didn’t know where her agent hired Hat from, but Bow could tell wherever she’s employed it seems to be very strict and hates publicity being put onto it or its employees.

Outside of a single incident of Hat nearly slamming the door on a fan’s hand who tried to enter the restaurant, everything else had gone by smoothly.

Hat backed away from the door to allow for Bow’s agent to enter, another black cat but with some dyed fur on her ear tips. “Bow, dear, are you done having your little dinner and dessert?”   
  
Bow nodded as she wiped her face of the last of the ice cream.

“Good, good. We need to get you going, you have the talk show in two hours and you’re set to debut your new song there, so you need to be dressed proper for the performance.” The agent looked over to Hat and then pointed to the other cats outside. “Make sure they are not standing in Bow’s way.”

Hat gave a firm nod before stepping outside to clear the way. Many terrified yowls could be heard from outside, the agent making a sour expression at the sound. Bow swore she heard her agent grumble something about an ‘Empress’ and ‘goons’, but didn’t pry into it.

By the time the agent and Bow had stepped outside, Hat had the cats in two orderly lines with space in the middle, allowing for Bow and the agent to walk through without issue. Bow still did her best to wave at any fan who waved over to her first, and posed for any quick pictures she could do before having to enter the car waiting for them. Hat waited until the agent and Bow entered the car before entering it herself.

The drive was uneventful for the most part, with the agent talking from the passenger seat about how Bow's schedule will be.

"After the debut song performance at the talk show you'll do a handshake event for the fans. From there the schedule will roll over to tomorrow and…" She continued to talk on, with Bow at some point having stopped paying attention.

Bow looked over to the seat to her right, where Hat was sitting. She quietly tapped Hat's shoulder to her attention and she took out her hand, palm facing upward. Hat looked down to the hand, over to Bow, then back to the hand. Tentatively she moved her hand closer to Bow's, and soon enough their fingers were intertwined once more. One would briefly squeeze the other's hand, a tiny game they could play only in the car.

The two briefly made eye contact. A shy smile was offered by Bow, but a much more smug and confident smirk came from Hat. They always played this much safer game. With how heavily tinted the windows were no one could peer in and catch them like this. But they still had to pay attention to the agent's eyes. It'd be the end if they were caught by her.

The studio where the talk show is recorded at was in plain view after an hour of driving. The car had been parked in the private lot next to the studio, allowing for the trio to leave the car without any rabid fans outside the car. Bow left first, Hat frowning once more that their hands were no longer connected.

The agent led Bow into the building. Hat was following the two a few steps behind.

The building was  _ huge _ to say the least! Hat felt like they were walking for an eternity before they finally got to the room that Bow was set to be in. The agent made sure that no one else except for the tailors were in the room first before letting Bow enter with Hat in tow.

“I’ll let the host know you’re here Bow.” And the agent left.

The tailors went to work to make sure to supply Bow with the outfit she was to wear, which she changed into via a small changing booth in the room. She twirled herself around in a blue dress that went up to her knees, the edges lined with frills that had a sparkle to them. The dress had no sleeves, but a thin piece of fabric similar to the frills of the dress covered her right shoulder. A blue bow with white polka dots decorate her hair, and some cute dark blue dress shoes completed the outfit.

The tailors were complimenting Bow as normal about her appearance, but as the tailors all went out of the room to give Bow some privacy before the talk show she went to turn to face Hat.

“So? How do I look, Hat?” She would smile, twirling the frilly dress even more so around her bodyguard.

Hat switched her gaze to somewhere else in the room, but a red tint to her cheeks and a thumbs up gave Bow a satisfactory answer to her question. Bow could not help but to chuckle at the other’s reaction, it was so cute to see Hat flustered!

The two sat down on the couch to pass the time together. They had only 15 minutes to kill before Bow had to go and perform. The two took this chance to cuddle up against one another, but played it safe and did not hug just in case someone were to walk in and see them. Hat didn't know how long they could keep this a secret from everyone, but as long as Bow's career as an idol was safe she'd happily keep this secret hidden for much longer.

With every passing minute the two of them knew that their time together was running out. Bow sighed and stood up from the couch as she knew the agent would come by soon to bother her about heading over to the talk show. Hat stood up as well but quickly tried to get Bow's attention with a tap on her shoulder.

Bow innocently turned back to face Hat. "Yeah? What is-"

And a small kiss landed right on Bow's lips.

It was a very quick kiss but it was enough to stun Bow in place for a while. Hat took hold of one of Bow's hands, kissing the top of it before smirking. "Knock 'em dead."

Watching on with cheeks flushed red, Bow slowly took her hand back. Her stunned expression turned into a big grin, jumping over to Hat and decorating her face with many tiny pecks of affection. "I will! Just watch me Hat." She smiled reassuringly.

As Bow went over to the door to head out her agent had shown up to go get her. With a nod the two went down the hall, but a few paces away was Hat. With a lovestruck smile on her face, Hat followed behind Bow and the agent. It was going to be hard to keep their relationship secret, but any moment they could spend together was worth it.


End file.
